paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flight Captain Ezzeren Tat'ka
Background Flight Captain Ezzeren Tat'ka is a Rodian and chief Flight Controller for the Darkest Night. His duties included overseeing his crew pit of 3 personnel---Auxiliary Hanger Flight Control (Ensign), Aft Hanger Flight Control (Junior Lieutenant), In-Bound Flight Control (Ensign)---plus himself (4) aboard the bridge of the Star Destroyer. Additionally---and perhaps most importantly---he was the primary communications liaison between the Star Destroyer and any & all starfighters, support craft, shuttles, and transports and had overriding authority during times of peace & combat on where to direct, position, and hold all craft in relation to the Darkest Night. Finally, he was the primary point of contact between command personnel and deployed TIE Fighters & other craft. From the Chattza Clan, loyal to the Empire & the ruling clan over Rodia, Ezzeren spent his first 3 years in the Imperial Navy with the Flight Branch & Fleet Support Branch, bouncing around ship-to-ship & base-to-base, maintaining TIE Fighters as part of Technical Services Division. He rose to the rank of Chief Technician and became a leading advocate for the now-used TIE Mechanic Unit. His piloting skills were noticed off duty by one of his superiors and he was transferred to Flight School, where he became a TIE Pilot for the next 4 years, piloting a TIE Fighter, and achieved the rank of Flight Lieutenant as he bounced around on a wide array of Outer Rim postings aboard starships. A combat injury sidelined him and instead of accepting a flight instructor job, he transferred to Support Service Branch, working under system information & traffic control. He set himself apart in less then a year and rose to Warrant Officer. The Imperial Navy then transferred him to Prefsbelt Fleet Camp where---upon graduation in 2 years with his previous service experience---he entered the Imperial Navy as an Ensign. He reentered Support Service Branch and once again, system information & traffic control. He quickly set himself apart within the junior officer ranks and in less the 2 years, had been promoted from Ensign to Junior Lieutenant and then Senior Lieutenant. He briefly held the position of Junior Commander, before being promoted to Captain and transferred to the Darkest Night and the start of Operation Clean House in 3 BBY. After 14 years of service to the Empire, Ezzeren has become known as a jack-of-all-trades. His experience in starfighter maintenance & piloting TIE Fighters over a combined 7 years has allowed him to become very efficient and able to quickly deduce matters of importance for accepting, holding, and departing vessels as a traffic control officer for the last 5 years. This is especially true during combat operations. He's become a knowledge and senior-ranked Flight Controller, as well as a leading Technical Services Officer. Ezzeren is not known to have any family or marriage with children. He's known to be the big flirt off shift and has been known to have dated several women over the course of his career. The extent or seriousness of those relationships is largely unknown. Category:Imperial Category:Non Player Characters (NPC)